Standard Enemy
Standard enemies are non-special NPCs. In the prototype, they are the only type of enemy, carry only pistols, and can be killed by a single bullet or a melee attack. In the full release, they may wield three types of firearms and a variety of melee weapons. They may also pick up weapons or attack the player with their fists while unarmed. It is implied that all of the enemies are employees of the CEO. Appearance Enemies from the Prototype have a simple model that is entirely red except for black sunglasses. Upon death, a standard enemy will release blood particles while its model dissipates. Only the enemy's glasses will remain, as well as the weapon it was carrying. When a new enemy spawns, the area it spawns in will light up with red light. Enemies in the beta release and onward sport a crystallized, polygonal appearance. They no longer wear sunglasses, and now shatter upon death. Weapons Standard enemies in the prototype wield only pistols. Enemies in the beta and final releases may be unarmed, or may wield a melee weapon, pistol, shotgun or rifle. Enemies that spawn with melee weapons may possess a bat or katana. Unlike the player, enemies do not run out of ammunition for their firearms. While wielding pistols and shotguns, enemies have a short cooldown between each shot, similar to the player's. Rifles are fully automatic when wielded by an enemy, but the enemy will pause for a short "reload" period after firing a certain number of shots. Behavior Standard enemies in the prototype have a very simple AI. They will only attack the player if they are in direct view. If an enemy sees the player, it will shoot several times at the player's location, even if the player is no longer in view. After several shots, it will have to reload. During this time, the enemy will continue to perform the shooting animation, but will not release any bullets. Enemies from the beta and final releases are more intelligent and harder to kill than the ones from the Prototype. While the prototype enemies can be killed instantly with a melee attack, enemies in the final release require three melee attacks to kill. They can be killed by one hit from a melee weapon, or by a single unarmed melee attack while the player has the OnePunchKill mod activated. If a weapon that is being wielded by an enemy is struck by a bullet, the weapon will shatter and the enemy will play a hurt/stunned animation. However, any weapon or bullet shattering near an enemy will also play this animation. Unarmed enemies will move to the nearest fallen weapon and grab it, or attack the player directly if the player is closer than the nearest weapon. In the final release, the enemies have the ability to lead their shots; when the player is moving, they may shoot ahead of the player. Trivia * In the Prototype, bullets fired by enemies do not hurt other enemies. However, enemies can kill each other via friendly fire in the full release. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Enemy Category:Prototype pl:Podstawowi przeciwnicy